nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Disastro nucleare di Fukushima Dai-ichi
Il disastro nucleare di Fukushima Dai-ichi comprende una serie di quattro distinti incidenti nucleari concomitanti occorsi presso la centrale nucleare omonima a seguito ad uno tsunami provocato dal terremoto e maremoto del Tōhoku dell'11 marzo 2011, che ebbe un intensità di 8 Richter localmente, e di 9 Richter all'epicentro nei fondali dell'Oceano Pacifico (4° terremoto più potente mai registrato). Secondo lo scienziato nippo-statunitense Michio Kaku si tratta del più grave incidente di qualsiasi tipo nella storia, sarà certamente il più costoso da rimediare e porterà al forzoso abbandono delle attività agricole per 120-300 anni di un area tra i 5000 e i 10000 kilometri quadrati nel fertile Giappone settentrionale Michio Kaku:Fukushima is a ticking time bomb,military needs to take control. Ha contaminato pesantemente le montagne dove si trovano le sorgenti dell'acqua corrente che alimentano la città di Tokyo Tokyo Tap Water Radioactive... Fukushima Nuclear update 10/8/11 Ha anche causato un gravissimo inquinamento radioattivo dell'Oceano Pacifico, moltiplicando per 3000 volte la dose normale di radiazione. Fukushima: Pacific Ocean Radiation Over 3,000 Times Normal — Doctors Refusing To Treat Radiation Poisoning Forse in correlazione con queste radiazioni, stanno apparendo insoliti animali mutanti Scientific American: Cyclops Shark Joins Ranks of Cryptic Creatures. La gestione dell'incidente da parte della TEPCO è stata caratterizzata da reticenza, menzogne e abbandono della popolazione locale al suo destino CNN: “They lied to us” Fukushima Radiation Release Comparable To Chernobyl, 100% Meltdown In 3 Reactors . I mezzi d'informazione alternativa hanno denunciato i mezzi di comunicazione mondiali "mainstream media", come responsabili della messa in atto di una autentica censura sul nucleare (I media"asserviti" minimizzano sia l'entità dell'incidente che le spaventose conseguenze a lungo termine. Inoltre se ne parla sempre meno spesso, preferendo trattare ossessivamente le stesse quattro notizie di cronaca nera o rosa). E' stata dimostrata la diffusione a livello mondiale di dati errati e di notizie false e tendenziose riguardo all'inquinamento dovuto all'incidente di Fukushima. |immagine = Fukushima 3-4 by Digital Globe.jpg |didascalia = Il reattore 3 esplose per una bolla di H2 il reattore 4 venne coinvolto nell'incendio del combustibile esausto (sat. del 16 marzo 2011) |nazione=Giappone |luogo = Centrale nucleare di Fukushima Dai-ichi |data = 11 marzo 2011 |obiettivo= |ora = |ora-inizio = |ora-fine = |tipo = Disastro nucleare |vittime = accertati: 3 presunti: |feriti = tecnici: alcuni contaminati ed alcuni feriti (provvisorio) popolazione: alcuni contaminati (provvisorio) |motivazione = Terremoto e maremoto del Tōhoku del 2011 }} Descrizione Il 24 maggio 2011 la Tepco, la società che gestisce l'impianto, ha confermato che nei giorni immediatamente seguenti al maremoto è avvenuta la fusione dei noccioli dei reattori 1, 2 e 3 , con un accumulo del materiale fuso alla base dei vessel. Il quarto, il quinto e il sesto reattore della centrale sono stati portati in pochi giorni dall'incidente allo "spegnimento stabile" (temperatura sul fondo dei recipienti di contenimento dei reattori inferiore a 100 gradi) mentre i primi tre hanno raggiunto lo stadio di "raffreddamento stabile" (funzionamento del sistema di raffreddamento a regime e senza aumento del livello dell'acqua accumulata e conseguente diminuzione continua della temperatura e della radioattività) il 20 luglio 2011. Secondo le previsioni, questi tre reattori saranno portati allo "spegnimento stabile" nel gennaio del 2012. Complessivamente l'incidente, nella prima settimana stimato al grado 4 della scala INES, quindi al livello 5Fukushima-Daiichi Events Provisionally Rated INES Level 5 (a pari livello con il singolo Three Mile Island in cui però non si ebbero né esplosioni, né rilasci di radioattività nell'ambiente pari all'evento giapponese); è stato infine provvisoriamente classificato dall'Agenzia per la sicurezza nucleare e industriale del Giappone al grado 7, il massimo grado della scala, finora raggiunto solo dal disastro di Chernobyl, considerando l'insieme dell'evento e non più i singoli incidenti distinti (classificati tra i livelli 3 e 5). NISA Press Release A causa del terremoto molti altri impianti nucleari giapponesi sono stati coinvolti, sia centrali nucleari che impianti del ciclo del combustibile. Gli impianti di generazione elettrica direttamente coinvolti con arresti automatici dei reattori sono stati quelli di Fukushima Dai-ichi, Fukushima Dai-ni, Onagawa e Tokai; è stato anche coinvolto il Centro di riprocessamento di Rokkasho che funziona con l'energia fornita dai generatori diesel di emergenza. Le maggiori preoccupazioni riguardano quattro dei sei reattori dell'impianto di Fukushima Dai-ichi, e in particolare il reattore numero 4, il cui edificio è stato quello maggiormente danneggiato dalle esplosioni di idrogeno, e nel quale le barre di combustibile a rischio fusione non sono quelle in uso all'interno del recipiente in pressione (vessel), ma quelle stoccate nelle vasche del combustibile esausto, che si trovano quindi al di fuori della struttura di contenimento primaria del reattore. Struttura dei sistemi di protezione dei reattori Resistenza allo tsunami Non è possibile stabilire con esattezza quanto l'impianto sia stato danneggiato dal terremoto e quanto dal successivo tsunami, anche se allo stato attuale sembra che il danno maggiore sia stato provocato proprio da quest'ultimo: l'acqua dell'onda anomala avrebbe infatti messo fuori uso i sistemi elettrici che governano i sistemi di raffreddamento dei reattori della centrale innescando così la crisi e la successione di eventi occorsi. In particolare l'onda di tsunami che ha colpito l'impianto misurava almeno 14 metri di altezza, dalle tracce riscontrate nel parcheggio che si trova appunto a questa altezza, mentre l'impianto era stato progettato per far fronte al massimo ad onde di 6,5 metri di altezza. La stessa ondata ha provocato la morte per annegamento dei due operatori che si trovavano nei locali scantinati della turbina dell'unità 4, ferma in manutenzione e con il reattore vuoto, erano stati dati per dispersi sin dal primo evento. Cause delle esplosioni A causa dell'aumento di temperatura delle barre d'uranio rimaste scoperte d'acqua il rivestimento esterno in lega metallica "Zircaloy" reagisce con l'acqua a temperatura di circa 1200 °C ossidandosi e liberandoidrogeno. Questo a contatto con l'ossigeno atmosferico e in proporzioni opportune forma una miscela tonante (esplosiva) basta quindi un innesco per provocarne l'esplosione. Nell'edificio esterno dell'unità 1 l'esplosione è avvenuta in seguito al rilascio controllato del gas/vapore contenuto nel reattore in concomitanza con una forte scossa di assestamento. Il rilascio era autorizzato dalle autorità giapponesi e previsto dalle procedure d'emergenza per consentire d'iniettare acqua, altrimenti non possibile per la contropressione dovuta sia al vapore che all'idrogeno accumulatosi all'interno del reattore. Stato dei reattori Fukushima Dai-ichi 1 Nella giornata dell'11 marzo in un edificio minore delle zone non nucleari dell'impianto è nato un piccolo incendio, che ha richiesto meno di due ore per essere estinto. Una situazione più grave era però emersa entro le zone nucleari dei tre reattori di Fukushima Dai-ichi in funzione, in questi il reattore era stato fermato automaticamente con successo, ma i generatori diesel avevano subito numerosi danni, lasciando quindi i tre reattori senza energia elettrica per alimentare il sistema di refrigerazione per dissipare il calore residuo del reattore.Dopo lo SCRAM di un reattore, questo produce ancora all'incirca il 7% di potenza termica, derivante dal decadimento dei prodotti di fissione. Questo calore deve quindi essere eliminato per non far surriscaldare il nocciolo. Questo ha portato la TEPCO a comunicare una situazione di emergenza, che ha permesso alle autorità di far evacuare la popolazione residente entro i 3 km dall'impianto, circa 1000 persone. Nove ore dopo il ministero dell'economia, del commercio e dell'industria ha comunicato che presso l'impianto erano arrivati quattro generatori diesel mobili, tre dei quali, già operativi, fornivano energia per i sistemi di emergenza dell'impianto e che altri moduli erano in arrivo per via aerea. Il 12 marzo a causa del mancato funzionamento degli impianti di raffreddamento di emergenza la pressione interna all'edificio del reattore è aumentata costantemente nel corso delle ore. Alle 2 di notte del 12 marzo, è stata riportata una pressione di circa 600 kilo-Pascal , a fronte di una pressione normale di funzionamento di 400 kPa. A seguito di questo, la società elettrica ha preso la decisione di ridurre la pressione interna per gli impianti per cui non sono funzionanti i sistemi di refrigerazione, contemporaneamente alle operazioni di ripristino del normale funzionamento dei sistemi ed alla monitorizzazione dell'impianto. Alle 4:20 la IAEA ha confermato che erano in corso lavori per ripristinare l'alimentazione con generatori mobili e che sarebbe avvenuta una decompressione controllata utilizzando filtri per trattenere la maggior parte delle radiazioni entro l'impianto. Alle 13:30 gli isotopi radioattivi cesio-137 e iodio-131 sono stati rilevati vicino al reattore il che indica che una parte del nocciolo è rimasta scoperta per la diminuzione del livello del refrigerante nel reattore. Alle 15:36 c'è stata una esplosione nel reattore, quattro operai sono stati feriti, e la parte superiore dell'edificio secondario di contenimento del reattore è stata spazzata via, lasciando al suo posto lo scheletro di acciaio. Il portavoce del governo giapponese, Yukio Edano, ha confermato che c'era una "significativa possibilità" che le barre di combustibile radioattivo si siano parzialmente fuse, mentre l'esplosione non aveva compromesso l'integrità del contenimento principale del reattore. Verso le 20:00 sono iniziati gli interventi di pompaggio di acqua marina, per raffreddare il reattore, e di acido borico, che assorbendo i neutroni blocca la reazione a catena. Fukushima Dai-ichi 2 Nei primi momenti dall'incidente il reattore risultava in stato di attenzione ma non in stato di serio danneggiamento o critico. Il 14 marzo le barre del combustibile nel mezzogiorno erano completamente scoperte (non più sotto battente d'acqua), in quanto è fallito il pompaggio dell'acqua marina all'interno del nucleo del reattore nucleare a fissione. Alle 13:21 la TEPCO ha dichiarato che non è esclusa la parziale fusione delle barre del combustibile nucleare all'interno del reattore 2. Sono stati riscontrati gravi danni al nocciolo del reattore, probabilmente a causa della mancanza di refrigerante, questo ha portato a continuare l'iniezione di acqua marina ma il livello del liquido è al momento sconosciuto ma tendenzialmente in diminuzione, mentre è stato riportato che la pressione è aumentata fino a 700 kPa che ha reso l'iniezione di acqua impossibile per la pressione troppo elevata. Per risolvere il problema è stata quindi rilasciata una certa quantità di vapore che ha permesso una nuova iniezione di acqua. La TEPCO effettuato una notifica dichiarando che da prospezioni delle 08:50 che alcune barre di combustibile sono state presunte rotte, sulla base di radiazioni rilevate. Il 15 marzo alle 00:08 ora italiana si è registrata una esplosione al reattore 2. La TEPCO annuncia che è stata evacuata parte del personale. Le autorità hanno ammesso che in seguito all'esplosione c'è stato una rottura non quantificata della camera di soppressione della pressione (wet-well), una struttura toroidale posta nella parte inferiore del sistema di contenimento del reattore. Fukushima Dai-ichi 3 Nelle giornate dell'11 e del 12 marzo non persistevano particolari preoccupazioni per il reattore, in quanto i sistemi di raffreddamento, seppur in crisi, erano stati sostituiti parzialmente da altri apparati provvisori. Desta particolare preoccupazione il fatto che in questo reattore venisse usato come combustibile nucleare anche plutonio: nel settembre 2010 per la prima volta il reattore 3 era stato caricato con combustibile Mixed oxide fuel al posto dell'uranio a basso arricchimento usato negli altri reattori della centrale . Il 13 marzo si è dovuto ricorrere all'utilizzo di acqua di mare come refrigerante primario del reattore, sono presenti malfunzionamenti nei sistemi ma i livelli sono stabili. Per alleviare la pressione interna al reattore, sono poi iniziate delle operazioni di rilascio del gas, che hanno portato con loro piccole quantità di radioattività, il livello del liquido da un primo momento in cui aumentava, in un secondo iniziava di nuovo a diminuire. Alle 23:30 la Nuclear and Industrial Safety Agency ha riportato che alcune letture davano il livello del liquido refrigerante due metri sotto la cima degli elementi di combustibile, rappresentando quindi un serio rischio per la loro integrità, mentre altre strumentazioni ne riportavano ancora un livello nei limiti di sicurezza. Il 14 marzo alle 11:01 si è osservata un'esplosione seguita dallo sprigionarsi di fumo bianco dovuta a una fuga di idrogeno , l'esplosione è stata molto più potente di quella avvenuta nel reattore 1: una larga sezione del tetto dell'edificio del reattore è stata scagliata verso l'alto ed è ricaduta su altre strutture della centrale, ma la TEPCO ha dichiarato che ad una prima analisi il contenimento del nocciolo sarebbe rimasto intatto. A seguito delle esplosioni un dipendente ventitreenne è stato contaminato. Alle 12:00 quattro dipendenti TEPCO e due operai di società collegate hanno riportato ferite (tutti sono rimasti coscienti) . Le letture di pressione a seguito dell'esplosione sono rimaste all'interno di un range relativamente normale, mentre in precedenza erano state molto superiori: 530 kPa delle 6:30, 360 kPa delle 11:55, che sono da confrontare con i 250 kPa di livello di massima sicurezza, i 400 kPa di riferimento e gli 840 kPa del reattore 1 del 12 marzo. Il 16 marzo alle 8:34 ora locale è stato osservato del fumo bianco sollevarsi dal reattore 3. I tentativi di determinare la causa di tale avvenimento sono stati interrotti poiché tutti gli addetti sono stati evacuati in un'area sicura a causa dell'aumento della radioattività misurata. Nel corso della giornata, poiché era aumentata la temperatura dell'acqua nella vasca del combustibile esausto, si era presa in considerazione l'ipotesi di spargere acqua con gli elicotteri grazie al supporto dell'Esercito; questi interventi sono poi stati cancellati per livelli di radiazioni troppo alti. Fukushima Dai-ichi 4 Fino al 14 marzo, per il reattore numero 4 non erano stati riportati danni di alcun tipo. Il 15 marzo verso le ore 06:00 locali viene udita una forte esplosione proveniente dalla centrale e in seguito viene confermato il danneggiamento di una parte dell'edificio contenente il reattore numero 4. Alle 09:40 si è poi verificato un incendio nella vasca del combustibile esausto, con probabile rilascio di radioattività da parte del carburante in essa presente . La TEPCO ha affermato che il fuoco era stato spento entro le ore 12:00. Dato l'aumento del livello di radiazioni, alcuni lavoratori ancora presenti nell'edificio sono stati evacuati. Alle 10:22 il livello delle radiazioni intorno al reattore era di 100 mSv/ora. . L'incendio sarebbe stato causato dall'esplosione dell'idrogeno dovuta all'evaporazione dell'acqua della vasca, con conseguente esposizione delle barre di combustibile esausto. Alle 21:13 le radiazioni all'interno dell'edificio 4 sono divenute troppo elevate all'interno della sala di controllo per potervi lavorare e sostare a lungo . Solo settanta dipendenti sono rimasti all'interno dell'edificio. Il 16 marzo verso le 5:45 un dipendente della TEPCO ha scoperto un incendio presso l'angolo nordovest dell'edificio del Reattore 4 mentre trasportava una batteria alla sala di controllo centrale. La TEPCO ha informato dell'incidente i vigili del fuoco e le autorità locali. Tentativi di spegnere l'incendio sono stati ritardati dagli alti livelli di radiazioni nella zona. Surriscaldamento e fusione nella vasca del combustibile esausto La TEPCO ha comunicato l'esistenza di una piccola - ma non nulla - probabilità che la massa di carburante esposto possa raggiungere la criticità. La BBC ha commentato che questa criticità non può significare una esplosione nucleare, ma potrebbe causare un rilascio prolungato di materiali radioattivi. La criticità è di solito considerata altamente improbabile per il basso livello di arricchimento usato nei reattori ad acqua leggera. | url =http://cat.inist.fr/?aModele=afficheN&cpsidt=1068367 | lingua =inglese | accesso =23 aprile 2011 | abstract =si | cid =}} Fukushima Dai-ichi 5 e 6 Per reattori 5 e 6 sono stati riportati danni meno gravi, ed in ogni caso non si sono avute conseguenze catastrofiche come nei reattori 1, 2, 3 e 4; sono monitorati e si continua a verificare la tenuta dei circuiti di refrigerazione. Il 19 marzo i tecnici hanno ripristinato il sistema di refrigerazione del combustibile esausto . Tentativo di ripristino degli ausiliari In generale la TEPCO ha affermato, nella conferenza stampa di mercoledì 16 marzo, che erano in corso interventi finalizzati ad allacciare generatori di supporto e riparare i generatori diesel di emergenza per ripristinare l'alimentazione elettrica esterna degli impianti. Si giungerebbe così al ripristino dei sistemi di spray del nocciolo, del raffreddamento RHR e degli ECCS entro i limiti di operabilità, visti i probabili danneggiamenti da parte delle esplosioni dei giorni precedenti. In assenza di ulteriori complicazioni, si prevede che per giovedì 17 marzo i sistemi ausiliari ancora integri rientrino in funzione. . In seguito a difficoltà nel ripristino dei sistemi di raffreddamento dei reattori coinvolti e nell'urgenza di doverli refrigerare viene presa la decisione di inondare d'acqua marina l'esterno dei reattori stessi tramite mega-idranti ed elicotteri almeno nei periodi di bassa emissione di radioattività; questa misura di urgenza suscita inizialmente qualche perplessità in virtù del potere corrosivo dell'acqua salata di mare e crea tutta una serie di problemi successivi quali l'inondazione delle parti basse dei reattori e l'impossibilità di tornare immediatamente ad agire tentando di ripristinare i sistemi elettrici di raffreddamento. La TEPCO, a seguito dell'utilizzo di acqua salata di mare per il raffreddamento, farà comunque sapere che la centrale non rientrerà più in funzione. Sempre nei giorni a seguire, dopo le esplosioni degli involucri esterni dei reattori, si paventa anche l'idea di cementificare i reattori, misura poi non attuata. Conseguenze ambientali Secondo le autorità di sorveglianza francesi (IRSN e ASN), la nube radioattiva sprigionata a più riprese della centrale di Fukushima Dai-ichi arriverà sulla Francia attorno al 26 marzo. Considerata la distanza dovrebbe essere non particolarmente intensa. Il 21 marzo, l'Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità ha dichiarato che "le radiazioni provocate dal disastrato impianto nucleare di Fukushima ed entrate nella catena alimentare sono più gravi di quanto finora si fosse pensato" e che l'effetto dell'incidente "è molto più grave di quanto chiunque avesse immaginato all'inizio, quando si pensava che si trattasse di un problema limitato a 20-30 chilometri". Radionuclidi eccedenti i limiti fissati dalla normativa nazionale sono stati rilevati nel latte prodotto nella prefettura di Fukushima e negli spinaci prodotti nelle prefetture di Fukushima, Ibaraki, Tochigi e Gunma. Il 22 marzo, la TEPCO ha comunicato la presenza di iodio, cesio e cobalto nell'acqua di mare nei pressi del canale di scarico dei reattori 1, 2, 3 e 4. In particolare, si sono rivelati livelli di iodio-131 di 126,7 volte più alti del limite consentito, livelli di cesio-134 di 24,8 volte superiori, quelli del cesio-137 di 16,5 volte e quantitativi non trascurabili di cobalto-58. Nei giorni successivi i livelli di radioattività in mare hanno superato di oltre 4400 volte i limiti ammessi. Evacuazione della popolazione L'11 marzo, a seguito della mancata alimentazione dei sistemi di refrigerazione dell'impianto di Fukushima Dai-ichi, la TEPCO ha dichiarato lo stato di emergenza, questo ha portato le autorità ad evacuare la popolazione residente entro i 3 km dall'impianto, cioè 1000 persone circa. Nei primi giorni di aprile livelli di radioattività superiori ai limiti legali sono stati ufficialmente ammessi anche fra 30 e 40 km dalla centrale, ma per ora non si è dato corso ad evacuazioni. Al 13 marzo, la TEPCO ha dichiarato di aver evacuato, in coordinamento con le autorità di governo, la popolazione residente entro un raggio di 20 km dalla Centrale Fukushima Dai-ichi e di 10 km dalla centrale di Fukushima Dai-ni. Il 15 marzo il premier giapponese Naoto Kan ha dichiarato che la zona di evacuazione attorno alla centrale di Fukushima è stata ampliata a un raggio di 30 km; tra i 20 e i 30 km l'abbandono delle case non è obbligatorio ma viene prescritto di non uscire di casa. In seguito il governo giapponese, dopo aver vietato l'accesso nel raggio di 20 km. attorno alla centrale, ha ordinato l'evacuazione di altre cinque città, site fuori da tale area. Gli Stati Uniti hanno consigliato ai loro cittadini presenti in Giappone di evacuare un'area di 80 km dalla centrale. Contaminazione della popolazione Le autorità giapponesi stanno studiando una eventuale contaminazione radioattiva sui 170.000 residenti evacuati dalle zone entro i 20 km dagli impianti di Fukushima Dai-ichi e Fukushima Dai-ni, al 13 marzo nove persone sono risultate contaminate dalle prime analisi. L'agenzia per la sicurezza nucleare ed industriale giapponese, parte del ministero dell'economia, commercio ed industria, ha affermato che delle circa 100 persone evacuate da Futaba, nove risultano esposte a contaminazione, le cui cause sono al momento in ricerca. Delle persone contaminate, una risulta esposta a 18.000 conteggi per minuto (cpm), una seconda fra 30.000 e 36.000 cpm, una terza circa 40.000 cpm. Su una quarta persona sono state inizialmente misurati oltre 100.000 cpm, ma dopo una seconda misurazione (avvenuta a seguito dell'essersi tolto le scarpe) ha riportato le misure poco oltre 40.000 cpm. Sulle altre cinque persone sono state riscontrati livelli di contaminazione molto bassi. Un secondo gruppo di 60 persone, che è stato evacuato dall'ospedale pubblico di Futaba tramite elicotteri, è stato testato per contaminazione; per questi non sono ancora disponibili (alle 16.30 ora locale) i risultati delle analisi ma si presuppone che siano stati contaminati durante l'attesa per essere trasportati via. Altri gruppi di persone evacuate sono state riscontrate negative ai test di contaminazione. Per prevenire possibili deleteri effetti dagli isotopi di iodio radioattivo, le autorità hanno predisposto la distribuzione di pillole allo ioduro di potassio per saturare la tiroide e prevenire gli effetti di quello radioattivo. Questo permette al corpo di non assimilare lo iodio-131 se si è venuti a contatto con esso. Contaminazione e vittime fra i lavoratori Alla data del 14 aprile dei circa 300 lavoratori dell'impianto di Fukushima Dai-ichi, 28 risultano aver ricevuto dosi superiori a 100 milli-Sievert nel periodo legato all'emergenza: per nessuno di essi è stato comunque superato il limite di 250 mSv fissato dalle Autorità giapponesi per gli interventi in emergenza. Come noto, tre lavoratori che operavano nell'edificio turbina per la stesura di cavi hanno riportato dosi elevate di radiazioni agli arti inferiori a seguito dell'esposizione all’acqua contaminata raccoltasi nell'edificio. Per due dei suddetti lavoratori è stata stimata una dose compresa tra 2 e 3 Sv alle estremità degli arti inferiori. Il 3 aprile è stato confermato il ritrovamento dei corpi di due lavoratori che il giorno del terremoto stavano operando presso l'Unità 4 la cui morte non è dovuta agli effetti delle radiazioni ionizzanti. Conseguenze internazionali A metà maggio 2011 il primo ministro giapponese, viste anche le continue notizie negative sul fronte della soluzione del disastro, ha deciso di abbandonare i piani per la costruzione di 14 nuovi reattori.Technology Review published by MIT - A Worldwide Nuclear Slowdown Continues - 18/5/2011 Il 14 giugno 2011 il ministro dell'Industria nipponico, Banri Kaieda, commentando il risultato del referendum italiano del giorno precedente, ha ricordato che l'energia nucleare "continuerà a essere uno dei quattro importanti pilastri della politica energetica del Giappone come ha detto di recente anche il premier Naoto Kan nell'ambito del G8".Giappone, Ministro industria: nucleare essenziale L'incidente nella centrale di Fukushima ha sollevato discussioni in varie nazioni del mondo inerenti al prosieguo o meno dell'utilizzo dell'energia nucleare (o della continuazione dei suoi programmi di sviluppo). A tre mesi dall'evento, quattro Stati, al fine di verificare e/o rivedere le misure di sicurezza, avevano avviato brevi moratorie sui loro programmi nucleari, altri trenta li avevano invece mantenuti invariati mentre due Paesi (la Germania e la Svizzera) avevano manifestato l'intenzione di cancellarli nel lungo periodo (rispettivamente nel 2022 e nel 2034).Il nucleare dopo Fukushima: 30 paesi vanno avanti con i programmi, 2 escono e 4 avviano le moratorie. La Svizzera non ha però ancora ratificato tale decisione, essendo tuttora al vaglio del Parlamento elvetico. Cina Nei giorni immediatamente seguenti all'incidente di Fukushima, ha sospeso l'autorizzazione alla realizzazione di 26 nuovi impianti nucleari, per verificare i criteri di sicurezza previsti, e ha deciso di effettuare una revisione straordinaria della sicurezza dei siti già esistenti e funzionanti. Francia Il presidente Nicolas Sarkozy ha dichiarato a marzo di non avere timori perché «le centrali francesi sono le più sicure al mondo». Germania Nell'immediato, il governo di Angela Merkel ha deciso di sospendere la decisione, presa l'anno precedente, di prolungare la vita di alcune centrali. Inoltre, i sette reattori più vecchi, costruiti prima degli anni Ottanta, sono stati fermati e sottoposti a una moratoria di tre mesi. Il 30 maggio 2011 il governo Merkel ha poi stabilito di uscire dal nucleare nel 2022 (decisione ratificata in seguito da una legge approvata dai due rami del Parlamento tedesco), cominciando col fermare gli otto reattori più vecchi il 6 agosto 2011 e prevedendo di chiuderne altri sei entro la fine del 2011 ed i restanti tre entro il 2022 . L'obiettivo era di coprire questa quota di produzione sia tramite una ottimizzazione e riduzione dei consumi del 10% entro il 2020 , sia aumentando la produzione da rinnovabili. A metà giugno 2011 però, la Cancelliere Angela Merkel, durante l'audizione al Bundestag per la presentazione del pacchetto energia, ha dichiarato che, per garantire la sicurezza energetica nel prossimo decennio, la Germania avrà bisogno di almeno 10 GW, e preferibilmente fino a 20 GW, di capacità incrementale (addizionale ai 10 GW già in costruzione o progettati e previsti di entrare in esercizio nel 2013) da impianti a combustibili fossili (a carbone e a gas). Dal punto di vista industriale, la Siemens ha deciso l'uscita dal settore elettro-nucleare, dopo aver sciolto la partnership con la francese AREVA](consorzio CARSIB) per la costruzione dei reattori EPR e sospendendo in discussione l'alleanza con la russa Rosatom siglata due anni fa."/> Italia Inizialmente il ministro dell'ambiente, Stefania Prestigiacomo, ha dichiarato che «la linea del governo sul nucleare non cambia». Il 23 marzo però il consiglio dei ministri approva una moratoria di un anno sul programma nucleare italiano. . Il 19 aprile 2011 il governo italiano decide di inserire nella moratoria l'abrogazione delle norme che avrebbero previsto la possibilità di realizzazione di centrali nucleari in Italia . Il 12 giugno e 13 giugno 2011, a seguito di una consultazione referendaria, viene abrogata la norma che prevede la possibilità, per il futuro, di realizzare nel territorio nazionale impianti di produzione di energia nucleare.Interno.it Stati Uniti d'America Nonostante le richieste di alcuni esponenti del suo stesso partito, il presidente Barack Obama ha negato che l'incidente giapponese rallenterà la ripresa nucleare americana, aggiungendo che le centrali americane sono sicure. Svizzera Dopo l'incidente l'Ufficio federale dell'energia ha annunciato la sospensione del nuovo programma nucleare al fine di riesaminare e modificare gli standard di sicurezza. Il 22 marzo 2011, il Parlamento cantonale di Argovia ha bocciato la richiesta di socialisti e i Verdi di sottoporre alle camere federali un'iniziativa per l'uscita dal nucleare in concomitanza con gli eventi giapponesi. Tuttavia, il 25 maggio 2011, il Consiglio Federale Svizzero ha proposto l'abbandono graduale della fonte nucleare attraverso il blocco della costruzione di nuovi reattori e la conferma del calendario di chiusura (tra il 2019 e il 2034) delle centrali attualmente attive.La Stampa - Svizzera, l'atomo andrà in pensioneDATEC - Nuova strategia energetica: il Consiglio federale decide di abbandonare gradualmente l'energia nucleare La decisione finale in merito verrà presa a dicembre 2011 dalla camera bassa del Assemblea Federale Svizzera.Il compromesso svizzero Unione europea Günther Oettinger, commissario all'energia della Commissione europea, da sempre favorevole al nucleare, ha dichiarato il 15 marzo: «dobbiamo anche porci la domanda se, in Europa, in futuro, potremo soddisfare i nostri bisogni energetici senza il nucleare».. Altri Paesi Altre nazioni hanno annunciato che le vicende giapponesi saranno tenute in considerazione ai fini della sicurezza, ma che il programma nucleare non sarebbe cambiato. In molti Paesi già dotati di impianti nucleari è stato deciso intanto di rivedere le misure di sicurezza: è il caso dell'India e di Taiwan. Note Filmati sul disastro nucleare di Fukushima Dai-ichi e conseguenze * Film "Dreams" di Akira Kurosawa dove si "profetizza" un'eruzione del vulcano Monte Fuji che distrugge ben sei reattori nucleari (descrive sinteticamente i danni causati dai vari isotopi). * Sull'aumento delle mutazioni nelle Piante, nell'isola di Honshu (Giappone centrale) * Stronzio-90 in concentrazioni elevate su di un edificio nuovo nella periferia di Tokyo * Film sulla dispersione della radiazione attorno a Fukushima e nel Mondo intero... * Fukushima nuclear disaster will poison the entire world for thousands of years! * WWW.YOUTUBE.COM: Japan using Fukushima people as human Guinnea Pigs * BLOG.ALEXANDERHIGGINS.COM: CBS-60 minutes: Fukushima Radiating Unspeakable Reality Will Impact Humanity * Map of pollution from radioactive Cesium in central Japan * La verità sugli incidenti di Chernobyl, Fukushima, ecc. * Riassunto di tutti gli eventi di Fukushima * GET OUT OF JAPAN! * Geiger counters in Japan post-Fukushima: The disturbing discoveries made by those living here * CNN: Michio Kaku afferma che la radiazione fuoriuscita da Fukushima è molto maggiore rispetto a quella dichiarata dalla TEPCO Voci correlate * Attivazione neutronica * Avvelenamento radioattivo * Incidente nucleare * Inquinamento radioattivo * Terremoto e maremoto del Tōhoku del 2011 Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * 28 Signs That The West Coast Is Being Absolutely Fried With Nuclear Radiation From Fukushima * Pagina molto simile a questa su http://it.ekopedia.org/Disastro_nucleare_di_Fukushima * Sull'aumento delle mutazioni nelle piante, nell'isola di Honshu (Giappone centrale) * Livelli pari a 4 volte il massimo ammesso nei dintorni Chernobyl scoperti a Fukushima-City, 60 km a nord del reattore. * The Accident at TEPCO's Fukushima Nuclear Power Stations - Giugno 2011 Report del governo giapponese alla conferenza ministeriale dell'IAEA sulla sicurezza nucleare. * Sito ufficiale della Tokyo Electric Company 東京電力・福島第一原子力発電所 * * Foto di archivio. L'unità 1 è sulla sinistra. * Foto satellitare del 16 marzo 2011. L'unità 1 è sulla destra. * Cronologia degli eventi e stato della situazione aggiornato * Abbandonate a causa dell'evacuazione, numerose vacche muoiono di fame e di sete (come altri animali domestici, anche se ci sono dei volontari che cercano di salvarli) * * TEPCO - ふくいちライブカメラ 福島第一原子力発電所１号機～４号機の映像をリアルタイムで配信しています。 - Immagini 24 su 24 da una webcam fissa sui reattori 1-4 dell'impianto * Categoria:Disastri nucleari Categoria:Inquinamento in Giappone